Veridis Quo
by LDGV
Summary: A continuación una colección de relatos cortos, con los cuales se contará una misma historia pero con menos de quinientas palabras por capítulo. Cada relato corto ahondará en el porqué de una muerte desde ángulos y tiempos distintos, sin tener un orden cronológico lineal, para al final llegar al lugar donde está la verdad. Universo Alternativo. Capítulos: 34 [Terminado]
1. El Crimen

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: El Crimen  
**

Los rostros inmutables de las pinturas, fueron los únicos que atestiguaron un evento tan sangriento, que horas más tarde al ser descubierto el cuerpo, todos se preguntaron dos cosas: quién y por qué. Las velas a medio derretir mostraron las salpicaduras de sangre, que acompañaban los trozos de hueso junto con los fragmentos de piel humana.

Usando un pañuelo limpió la abundante sangre que goteaba de sus manos, mientras admiraba el cuerpo que reposaba inerte en la cama. El suelo de madera rechinó al soportar sus pasos, los cuales dejaban claramente definidas sus huellas ensangrentadas. Tan silentemente como llegó, así se marchó dejando su estela de muerte.

Fue al llegar el amanecer, y al estar las velas ya derretidas hasta su base, que la puerta de la alcoba se abrió una vez más. La criada entró cubierta por la oscuridad, quien al sentir como sus zapatillas se humedecían con algo, fue directamente hacia la ventana y al estar allí abrió las cortinas que le revelaron la imagen más grotesca que había visto en su vida.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Su grito recorrió cada rincón de la mansión de sus amos, cada mucama y cada mayordomo la escuchó. Cuando otro criado entró, sintió como el desayuno que comió minutos antes quería volver desde su interior, al ver tal nivel de mutilación.

– ¿Dónde está el amo?

Puerta a puerta, recámara por recámara. El dueño de la casa fue buscado por sus sirvientes, pronto todos convergieron en el mismo punto. Un pensamiento colectivo los guió hasta la puerta de la oficina de su señor, al entrar vieron incrédulos como las manos de él estaban cubiertas del rojo líquido de la vida, su camisa también estaba impregnada de la misma sustancia.

Un delgado pero afilado cuchillo reposaba entre los dedos de su mano, los sirvientes aterrados llegaron a la misma conclusión. El mayordomo en jefe al mirar la macabra escena, cerró la puerta con llave. El sonido de la entrada al ser cerrada con fuerza, despertó al hombre que yacía reclinado sobre su escritorio. El elegante caballero al mirar sus manos con sangre gritó asustado, al levantarse abruptamente tiró la copa con vino que bebió horas atrás.

Sus criados lo escucharon golpear la puerta exigiendo ser liberado inmediatamente, más ninguno de los allí presentes le obedeció. Treinta minutos más tarde, la entrada se abrió y finalmente se le concedió salir. Sin embargo, no salió como pensaba. Varios policías lo escoltaron hasta la salida, donde fue arrojado a la celda que un carruaje portaba.

– ¡Llévenselo!

Una hora más tarde la noticia llegó hasta las calles, todos susurraban el rumor de que el hombre más acaudalado de su ciudad asesinó a su esposa de una manera brutal, y nadie cuestionaba la culpabilidad de Mr. Satán. Nadie excepto su hija.

**Continuará…**

Hola a todos, les presento a **Veridis Quo** una nueva loca invención de mi imaginación. Espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por haber leído.


	2. El Pañuelo

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: El Pañuelo**

– Ilumina bien el camino, casi no veo–ella rió un poco al estar ebria.

– ¡No hagas ruido, o despertarás a alguien! –respondió al guiar sus pasos con un candelabro.

Para algunos la enorme mansión por las noches causaba algo de miedo, tantas pinturas de personas ya fallecidas, y aquellas cabezas de animales convertidas en trofeos daban esa impresión. Pero una sirvienta en particular solía disfrutar de las noches, ella junto con su acompañante se divertían secretamente en la bodega de licores de su amo.

– No me imagino la cara del amo si nos viera.

No era la primera vez que se metían a beber a escondidas, en varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de ser atrapados, pero el peligro sólo avivó las llamas. Era más de medianoche, y sus murmullos resonaban por todo el pasillo. Ella lo esperaba en las noches y lo dejaba entrar en la mansión, hacían de las suyas por unas horas antes de marcharse.

– ¿De verdad cumplirás tu promesa? –le dijo al oído estando reclinada en la puerta de su recámara.

– Sí preciosa, muy pronto te sacaré de aquí–él le susurró al abrazarla–y ya no tendrás que estar llevándoles el desayuno a la cama a esos ricachones.

– ¿Pero cómo viviremos?

– Ya te dije que nos irá bien–la silenció con un beso–intenta robar todo lo valioso que veas, como las joyas de ella, de seguro son muy costosas.

– ¡Pero y si nos atrapan!

– ¡Todo saldrá bien!

Ella se dejó llevar por las atrevidas caricias de su amante, tal vez sea una simple sirvienta pero eso no la hace ser menos mujer que otra más adinerada que ella. Él pronto festejó mentalmente al sentir como ella le respondía, tanto así, que empezó a considerar la idea de pasar la noche juntos, aún sabiendo que si los atrapaban, todo se terminaría para ambos.

Con sus manos exploró su espalda, tocando con sus dedos las sogas del corsé que llevaba. Cómo podían usar las mujeres tal cosa, a él le dolía la espalda con sólo preguntárselo. Cuando las cosas comenzaron a sobrepasarse, un ruido los obligó a separarse. Ella entró apresurada no sin antes despedirse con un último beso, y con aquella caricia buscó la salida más cercana.

A causa de sus acelerados pasos, las llamas de las velas comenzaron a apagarse. Con la poca iluminación se vio enceguecido, así que al escuchar como alguien se aproximaba sopló apagando por completo el candelabro. Tanteando con las manos tocó una mesa, al esconderse debajo de ella oyó como alguien caminaba a su lado por el oscuro corredor.

Esperó hasta que ya no escuchó nada, y caminó hasta salir de la mansión por donde entró. Una vez afuera, gracias a la luz de las lámparas del jardín vio un pañuelo tirado. Al tomarlo vio que aquel pedazo de tela estaba repleto de sangre, y bordadas en una esquina, se podían apreciar las iníciales **V**. **S**.

**Continuará…**


	3. La Inspección

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: ****La Inspección**

Tenía poco tiempo sirviendo para la ley, era nuevo y joven, deseoso de hacer cumplir las leyes y castigar a todo individuo que las infrinja.

– El cuerpo yace en medio de la cama, ambos hombros se encuentran horizontales, el eje del cuerpo está desplazado hacia la derecha.**  
**

Volteó su rostro hacia un lado, en los meses que llevaba como inspector no había visto antes una escena tan horrenda. Los oficiales que custodiaban la habitación del crimen, cubrían sus bocas y narices con pañuelos. El arroma nauseabundo comenzaba a atraer moscas y demás insectos, un leve destello llamó su atención, un fotógrafo retrataba el cuerpo con su enorme cámara.

– El brazo izquierdo está justo al lado del torso, el antebrazo está flexionado en ángulo recto, apoyado sobre el abdomen.

Gohan siguió escuchando en silencio al oficial que en voz alta describía el cuerpo, mientras otro escribía en una libreta cada palabra. Caminó con calma rodeando la cama, en un intento de recrear en su mente cada movimiento desencadenado, que desembocó fatídicamente en el crimen que contempla.

– El brazo derecho está ligeramente alejado del torso, está colocado sobre el colchón, con el codo doblado y el antebrazo hacia arriba, ambos puños están cerrados, señal de que la víctima luchó antes de morir.

Al terminar de describir y fotografiar el cuerpo, éste finalmente fue cubierto con una sábana blanca. Varios oficiales lo cargaron muy cuidadosamente, sacándolo con un solemne silencio sepulcral.

– Creí haberte dicho que me esperaras.

– Lo siento Krilin, pero tenía que ver la escena antes de que se llevaran el cuerpo.

– Eres demasiado impulsivo muchacho, tienes que llevar las cosas con calma.

El inspector en jefe Krilin llevaba años en su puesto, pero deseando retirarse encontró en un joven policía al indicado para suplirlo. Su inexperiencia era un problema, así que él se propuso llevarlo consigo a cada caso suyo para mostrarle cómo debía proceder. Robos, estafas, secuestros y homicidios, sin embargo, este era el asesinato más grotesco que ambos investigaban.

– Me gustaría interrogar a los sirvientes.

– Ya tenemos la declaración del sospechoso, me parece más que obvio que él lo hizo.

– ¿No te parece muy precipitado afirmar tal cosa?

– ¡Por Dios santo Gohan, ese hombre descuartizó a su esposa! –Exclamó Krilin– ¿acaso no viste las entrañas de esa pobre desafortunada regadas por toda la habitación?

– ¿Qué pasó con eso de inocente hasta demostrar lo contrario?

– ¡De acuerdo, hazlo si quieres! –Aceptó el veterano inspector–pero actúa con cuidado, este crimen no es como ninguno de los que has trabajo antes.

– Lo sé, es que hay algunas cosas que aún no entiendo.

Los hombres de ley abordaron un carruaje, el cochero agitó las riendas comenzando con el recorrido que los llevaría de regreso. Mientras soportaba el bamboleo del coche, Gohan se preguntó qué motivaría a un ser humano a cometer tal crimen, pero otro detalle lo inquietó, nunca antes había visto a su jefe estar tan nervioso.

**Continuará…**


	4. Cuando las tinieblas me envolvieron

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: ****Cuando las tinieblas me envolvieron**  


¿Cómo había terminado en ese maldito lugar?

– _¿No irás a tomar otra copa verdad?_

Aquellas habían sido las últimas palabras que escuchó de su esposa, ella se las dijo cuando él intentó levantarse de su cama lo más suave y silenciosamente posible, pero ella fácilmente lo descubrió. Derrotado respondió con un llano sí, y con la promesa de volver pronto a la cama ella lo dejó marcharse.

Tomó una vela y salió de su alcoba para continuar por el pasillo, la noche estaba tranquila y peculiarmente silenciosa. La silueta de su sombra cubría las pinturas de su familia, sobre la gran chimenea que calienta su mansión, yace el retrato de su esposa e hija junto a él. Sonrió satisfecho, su hija Videl estaba de paseo fuera de la ciudad, en unos días volvería para finalizar los detalles de su futuro matrimonio.

Mr. Satán al terminar de admirar la pintura, reanudó su camino a su bodega privada de licores. En los últimos meses había notado la desaparición de ciertas botellas, al principio creyó estar equivocado pero la cantidad de botellas perdidas aumentaba cada semana, llegando a sospechar de alguno de sus criados.

En una mano sostenía su candelabro y en la otra llevaba una copa junto a una botella de vino, maniobrando todo eso logró entrar en su oficina. Ya habían pasado más de diez minutos, su esposa de seguro ya estaba dormida así que se quedó para disfrutar un par de copas más. Cuando se servía otra copa, vio una leve luz pasar por debajo de su puerta.

_– No me imagino la cara del amo si nos viera_–escuchó una voz femenina susurrando.

–_ ¿Qué?_

Molesto al escuchar tal cosa salió de improviso de su oficina, al hacerlo, vio a la tenue luz diluirse entre los oscuros corredores de su majestuosa mansión. Sin perder tiempo persiguió aquella luz, risas y susurros inundaron sus oídos, pero pronto todo se sumergió en la paranoia. Sus pies se detuvieron y sus ojos miraron de soslayo, por un instante le pareció mirar una sombra pasar detrás de él.

– _Creo que bebí demasiado_–dijo para él mismo–_ya estoy escuchando y viendo cosas._

El acaudalado caballero creyó que ya era tiempo de regresar con su esposa, al retornar se percató de otro detalle. La puerta de su despacho privado estaba abierta, él recordaba muy claramente que la había cerrado al salir, intrigado entró sólo para averiguar que no había nadie a excepción de él.

Deseoso de un último trago, se sentó en su silla favorita sirviéndose otra copa más. Un sorbo a la vez la fue consumiendo, pero una sensación de mareo lo abrumó, su visión se nubló, y ante sus ojos una fantasmagórica silueta apareció en su puerta. Luego todo se volvió una pesadilla. Y ahora, al estar encarcelado y encadenado, miró cabizbajo como sus carceleros entraron en su celda.

– Tienes visita.

Y unos ojos azules lo observaron.

**Continuará…**


	5. Un silbato solitario resonó en la noche

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: Un silbato solitario resonó en la noche**

– ¡Detengan a los culpables!

– ¿Por qué no hacen algo al respecto?

– Mantengan la calma, la situación está controlada–afirmó un policía en la escena.

Otro homicidio, las muertes estaban en aumento en la ciudad, una ola de crímenes como nunca antes vista se desató. Los dueños de burdeles y cantinas; prestamistas y banqueros, todos estaban cayendo uno a la vez. Ante el nivel de violencia en los homicidios, el inspector Krilin ordenó que las rondas de patrullaje se intensificaran.

Los policías recorrían los oscuros y húmedos callejones en la noche, la tenue luz de una lámpara de queroseno ahuyentaba a las tinieblas circundantes. Durante las frías noches, aquella ciudad se tornaba sombría. Los hombres de la ley vigilaban cada rincón, a la menor sospecha usaban sus silbatos para solicitar ayuda, sin embargo, las muertes parecían no aminorar su fuerza.

Además de los asesinatos, los robos también proliferaron. No se sabía quién o quiénes eran los culpables, haciendo más difícil la labor policial. Fue gracias a esa incertidumbre, que él pudo moverse con relativa libertad entre la gente sin levantar sospecha alguna. Con ese exceso de confianza, prosiguió con sus acciones creyendo que nunca sería atrapado.

Pero un silbato solitario resonó en la noche.

– ¡Maldición!

Mientras terminaba su más reciente acto delictivo, un policía lo avistó en medio de un callejón dando inicio a una persecución. El oficial usó su silbato alertando a los demás policías en el área, haciendo que las posibilidades de escapar del delincuente se desvanecieran a cada segundo. Era un criminal astuto, seleccionaba detalladamente a sus víctimas, les robaba y para evitar su identificación los asesinaba muy metódica y limpiamente…con un único disparo silenciaba para siempre sus vidas.

– ¡Demonios!

El policía lo perseguía sin detenerse, parecía que esta vez sí sería atrapado. Al salir del callejón llegó a la avenida principal de la ciudad, una espesa niebla descendía silentemente y a lo lejos se escuchan las voces de los oficiales acercándose. Acorralado giró su mirada en todas direcciones, la policía estaba a pocos metros de detenerle…pero sin que lo esperase un coche se detuvo frente a él.

– ¡Entra, no hay tiempo! –una voz desde el interior lo llamó– ¡rápido, muévete!

El criminal no dudó y se arrojó al choche, el cochero agitó las riendas y comenzó a alejarse de allí. Miró a través de las ventanas cubiertas, una docena de policías registraban cada rincón en su búsqueda. El choche pasó entre ellos tranquilamente, nadie sospecharía de un carruaje perteneciente a la policía.

Minutos después, el coche se detuvo frente a una lujosa casa. El ladrón y su salvador entraron en ella, una mujer elegantemente vestida los recibió.

– ¡Estúpido! –Ella lo abofeteó– ¡la próxima vez ten más cuidado!

– Calma hermana, todo salió bien gracias a tu marido–respondió–mientras él nos ayude no nos atraparán.

Él miró su insignia con vergüenza…un policía ocultando a un asesino.

**Continuará…**


	6. La dama en la pintura

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: La dama en la pintura**

– ¡Es una obra magnífica!

El artista asintió en agradecimiento, con fino cuidado controló cada pincel impregnado con pigmento sobre el lienzo. Orientó su vista hacia la modelo, la observó en detalle capturando con sus ojos su imagen para luego bajar la mirada, su mano reprodujo a la joven creando trazo a trazo un retrato suyo.

Shapner se volteó hacia la señorita que estaba siendo retratada, su prometida se mantenía lo más quieta posible para sostener su pose. Videl siendo la hija de un acaudalado terrateniente, había conocido durante años a muchas personas de alta sociedad, a medida que fue creciendo, su padre recibió cada vez más peticiones de matrimonio para ella.

– ¡A tu padre le encantará!

El joven rubio la cortejó por varios meses, él la conoció en una de las tantas fiestas de sociedad a las cuales asistía. Lentamente se fue ganando la aprobación de Mr. Satán, hasta el punto de aceptar su compromiso. Ella se sentía a gusto con su compañía, Shapner era muy galante con ella y la visitaba varias veces a la semana.

– ¿Puedo tomar un descanso?

– Claro que sí, tomemos un receso de diez minutos–respondió.

Videl por fin sintió alivio, había permanecido sentada sosteniendo una sombrilla sobre ella por dos horas. Los sirvientes del pintor inmediatamente le ofrecieron una bebida, compartiendo el gusto por el vino que tenía su padre, pidió dicho líquido. Mientras Shapner y el pintor conversaban, ella paseó por el estudio del artista admirando sus otras obras.

Paisajes montañosos, ilustraciones de ciudades…y sobre todo, retratos de personas. La hija de Mr. Satán se topó con una pintura en particular que le trajo malos recuerdos, colgada en una pared se hallaba la imagen de una mujer rubia elegantemente vestida. Videl no recordaba el nombre de la mujer, pero sí tenía el fresco recuerdo de haberla visto varias veces en su casa.

Aquella mujer sostenía largas reuniones con su padre, y sus visitas siempre ocasionaban fuertes discusiones entre ellos. Videl nunca supo el motivo exacto de sus conversaciones, su madre solía alejarla para no escuchar nada al respecto. La joven nunca entendió por qué su padre seguía permitiendo las visitas de dicha mujer, Videl no dudaría en echarla fuera de su hogar.

– Ven cariño, continuemos–Shapner la llamó.

Videl regresó mientras terminaba de saborear su vino, al beber apresuradamente una pequeña cantidad del licor se derramó sobre su vestido. Molesta por su torpeza, sacó de entre sus ropas su delicado pañuelo de seda, en aquella tela estaban bordadas las iníciales de su nombre. Cuando se colocó de nuevo en su posición, no notó que su pañuelo cayó al suelo.

El pintor continuó retratándola, Shapner mientras bebía admiraba tanto a su prometida como a su imagen en el lienzo. Una hora más tarde, la pareja se retiró del estudio de pintura. Sin que ninguno lo notara, una mano tomó el pañuelo del suelo para luego llevárselo.

**Continuará…**


	7. La ausencia de la presencia

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: ****La ausencia de la presencia**

La vela a su lado le regalaba un poco de luz, era de madrugada y en la estación de policía el silencio daba temor. Las yemas de sus dedos pasaban una a la vez las páginas del informe del forense, al mismo tiempo que repasaba una a una las declaraciones del acusado. La muerte de la víctima fue atroz, un ser humano en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales no haría tal cosa.

_En la zona del cuello se observan varias marcas por asfixia, ésta fue la causa de la muerte_–leyó Gohan en el informe–_en las uñas se encontraron muestras de piel, lo cual indica que la víctima luchó con su victimario._

Gohan apartó su mirada del informe, y se desplazó hacia la declaración del sospechoso.

_Yo salí de mi alcoba a medianoche para beber un poco de vino, cuando yo me marché ella seguía con vida, me fui dejándola __dormida_…

El inspector dedujo, que en las manos o brazos de Mr. Satán deberían estar los rasguños causados por las uñas de su esposa, en el caso de haber sido efectivamente el atacante. Sin embargo, en ninguna parte del cuerpo del acusado se encuentran dichas heridas. Ante esto, regresó a la declaración del forense.

_En el __sector_ del abdomen, se encuentra un profundo corte de izquierda a derecha, una gran cantidad de vísceras fueran extraídas y colocadas en varias partes de la habitación, el cuerpo se desangró masivamente a causa de los profundos cortes.

Por segunda ocasión, leyó la declaración de Mr. Satán.

_En medio de la noche me pareció ver una silueta, después de eso regresé a mi oficina donde continué bebiendo, al hacerlo noté un extraño sabor, sin poder evitarlo me desmayé…_

Gohan miró como la vela se consumía, el sospechoso alegaba haber notado algo extraño en su bebida, sería posible que alguien lo envenenara. El joven inspector no le encontraba sentido a este crimen, por qué un hombre adinerado con una vida casi perfecta, asesinaría a su esposa de una manera salvaje.

– ¡Inspector, alguien dejó un paquete en la estación!

_– _¿Un paquete?_  
_

El paquete consistía en una caja de madera, al abrir la caja Gohan halló dentro una tela ensangrentada junto a una nota. La carta era anónima, decía haber descubierto dicho objeto a las afueras de la mansión en la noche del crimen. En el pañuelo sobresalían unas letras bordadas, pero en la mente de Gohan una idea lo abrumó.

Si la carta era verdadera, demostraba que el asesino estuvo afuera de la mansión, cosa que Mr. Satán no hizo. Gohan salió de su oficina para buscar a Krilin, este caso daba otro giro. Luego de buscarlo en varias partes sin éxito, se topó con él en su propia oficina inesperadamente.

– ¡Tienes que ver esto!

– ¿Qué cosa?

Gohan revolcó los papeles en su escritorio, pero la tela que hizo acto de presencia recuperó su estado de ausencia.

**Continuará…**_  
_


	8. Es un misterio, incluso para mí

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: ****Es un misterio, incluso para mí **

Era de noche, la niebla lentamente hacía su aparición cubriendo con su manto las calles y callejones. El murmullo de los transeúntes rebotaba en las paredes de piedra, no por nada era el distrito más poblado de Ciudad Satán. Era una metrópoli pequeña, pero con el paso del tiempo expandió su urbanismo y población.

El distrito Akuma se caracterizaba por sus tabernas, salones de juego y burdeles; sin duda era el lugar donde la gente desdichada florecía–como los llamaban los miembros de la burguesía–un nido de prostitutas y alcohólicos impíos. La policía de Ciudad Satán realizaba varias rondas nocturnas, donde los oficiales normalmente arrestaban a parejas que se sobrepasaban en la vía pública.

– ¡Será mejor que se retiren o los encarcelaré! –un joven policía se mostró firme ante una pareja, que hacía de las suyas bajo la sombra de los edificios.

El oficial Krilin, un hombre de estatura baja con piel pálida, veía con tristeza como las demás personas alcanzaban un tipo de felicidad que a él lo eludía: el matrimonio. Para muchos hombres las mujeres eran un misterio complejo, siéndolo aún más para Krilin. Él miraba con envidia a los caballeros elegantemente vestidos con trajes y sombreros de copa, que paseaban con sus esposas en costosos carruajes.

– ¡Oye cariño, ven te haré sentir bien! –una mujer se le insinuó, pero él sabía que como hombre de la ley debía mantener una imagen intachable.

Los años lo premiaron por su dedicación y esfuerzo, sus superiores lo fueron promoviendo de posición pasando de un policía patrullando en los callejones, hasta ser el inspector a cargo de la estación de policía. Su vida laboral era excelente, su nivel económico envidiable pero su vida personal…seguía igual de solitaria que años atrás.

Su juventud lo abandonó, el bigote y el cabello cubrieron su rostro. Deseando recordar sus años de joven, recorrió los mismos callejones y calles que solía patrullar, pero esta vez sin su uniforme azul. Sus oídos reconocieron las risas y voces de las mujeres del distrito Akuma, estando allí parado frente a un burdel hizo algo que en años anteriores rechazó: entrar.

Nadie lo reconoció, aliviado por eso se sentó en un sofá donde una mujer rubia se apoyó sobre sus piernas.

– ¿Eres nuevo aquí, verdad?

– Sí, es la primera vez que entro en un sitio así.

– Mi nombre es Rose Westinghouse–se presentó al jugar con su corbata– ¿te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?

– Sí.

A la mañana siguiente ya no era el mismo de antes, era un hombre distinto. Sus visitas se hicieron más frecuentes, Rose siempre lo acompañaba a la habitación número dieciocho. Él logró sacarla de esa vida, la cubrió con vestidos nuevos y la llevó a su casa. Pronto los unió el sagrado matrimonio, aunque él siempre ocultó el pasado de Rose.

– Quiero presentarte a mi hermano.

Ese día conoció la otra vida de su esposa.

**Continuará…**


	9. Una ventana a la esperanza

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo:**** Una ventana a la esperanza**

Era una chica con dos facetas, una que mostraba al público y otra que sólo reservaba para ella misma. Desde su infancia su madre la educó con decoro, con la idea de formar en ella una señorita altamente refinada. La cual fuera una digna descendiente y heredera de la familia Satán, siendo esta su cara más conocida.

– ¡Exijo ver a mi padre!

La gran mayoría de las señoritas de su edad no podían ni siquiera ponerse sus ropas por sí mismas, demostrando su gran dependencia y su nula capacidad para realizar tareas. Desde niña ella se hartó de ese estilo de vida, desobedeciendo a su madre en varias ocasiones al realizar labores que usualmente harían sus sirvientas: como vestirse ella sola.

– ¿Dónde tienen a mi padre?

A su madre le desagradó tremendamente la actitud de su hija, pero con el pasar de los años comprendió que no importaba cuántas tutoras estrictas le impusiera, Videl no cambiaría su carácter. Por su parte, Videl no odiaba a su madre a pesar de sus directrices tan rigurosas. Por el contrario, ambas eran inseparables y buenas amigas.

– Sígame señorita, la guiaré a la celda de su padre.

Videl meses antes de su matrimonio, quiso salir un poco y recorrer el mundo antes de sumergirse en la vida de casada. Visitó varias ciudades, conociendo personas nuevas e inmortalizando tales eventos con un nuevo invento. Tradicionalmente en los viajes, la burguesía llevaba su propio pintor para que retratara todo, pero en sus viajes Videl optó por un fotógrafo.

– Tienes visita.

Sus azulados ojos vieron incrédulos la escena, su padre yacía encadenado de muñecas y tobillos. Su barba alguna vez finamente afeitada, se extendía por todo su rostro sin lograr cubrir su aspecto entristecido. Videl no sólo se vio estremecida por la noticia de la muerte de su madre, sino también, que miró horrorizada a su padre dentro de esa celda, cuya única compañía era la de una rata en una esquina.

– ¡Papá!

– ¡Videl, hija! –él intentó abrazarla, pero sus grilletes se lo impidieron al estar a pocos centímetros de lograrlo.

En medio de sus vacaciones, uno de los sirvientes de su padre le escribió informándole todo lo ocurrido. Videl sin creerlo tomó el primer ferrocarril disponible hacia Ciudad Satán, todo debía ser una vil broma. Pero lo que encontró cuando llegó a su hogar, le hizo comprender que era verdad. Su madre murió y como consecuencia, su padre era el principal sospechoso…sospecha que lo envió a una mazmorra.

– ¡Tienes que creerme Videl, yo no la maté!

– Lo sé papá, lo sé.

– ¡Sácame de aquí hija, por favor!

La visita no fue muy larga, los carceleros no los dejaron estar juntos más de dos minutos. Videl, convencida al cien por ciento de la inocencia de su padre le prometió sacarlo de allí, para él, ella es su última esperanza.

– ¡Quiero ver al inspector en jefe! –demandó furiosa la joven.

**Continuará…**


	10. La geometría de las sombras

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo:**** La geometría de las sombras**

– ¡Deténgase ahora mismo!

Había dejado todo de lado, se marchó de su tierra natal para ser parte de la fuerte inmigración en busca de oportunidades. En sus bolsillos apenas tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar un boleto de tren, viajó por días soportante frío y hambre. Finalmente al salir de un túnel, vio a lo lejos el humo que salía de las chimeneas, había llegado a Ciudad Satán.

El joven Gohan se asombró con la vista de ciudad, desde que nació estaba habituado al estilo de vida al aire libre, pero no todo allí era perfecto. Los malos olores inundaban los distritos más pobres, cientos de vagabundos mendigaban en las calles, mujeres de la denominada vida fácil se apoyaban en las paredes buscando clientes.

Buscó empleo, pero por ser un inmigrante se le rechazó en repetidas veces. Los ciudadanos natos de Ciudad Satán odiaban y rechazaban a los extranjeros porque según ellos, éstos les robaban los empleos además de señalarlos como delincuentes únicamente por su apariencia. Vagó por varios días sin conseguir nada, pero cierto día vio un desfile del cuerpo policial, en ese instante supo cual era su vocación.

– ¡Salga inmediatamente! –gritó al entrar en una calle sin salida, pero el fugitivo no estaba a la vista.

Al principio no fue aceptado, sin embargo prevaleció su tenacidad consiguiendo entrar en la policía justamente. Empezó desde abajo como un simple patrullero en las calles, al cabo de un par de años se fue ganando el respeto de sus colegas quienes olvidaban sus perjuicios. Y su reputación se engrandecería aún más, cuando en medio de un acto público la vida del alcalde fue atacada.

Mientras que el gobernador de Ciudad Satán ofrecía un discurso, un individuo le disparó consiguiendo huir de la escena antes de ser atrapado. El inspector Krilin ordenó desplazar a toda la policía, una cacería humana se inició con cientos de oficiales buscando en las calles. Pero al llegar la noche el prófugo se mantenía libre.

– ¿Dónde se metió? –él desenfundó su arma al avanzar, la poca luz del alumbrado apenas le llegaba.

Caminó lentamente estando atento al más mínimo ruido, pero el silencio lo ensordecía. Todo se puso más oscuro para él, al sentir como una cuerda le apretaba la garganta. El criminal salió desde las sombras y le atacó por la espalda, comenzando con una lucha entre ambos. Con un golpe en las costillas se liberó, al voltearse forcejeó hasta arrestar él solo al individuo.

– ¡Buen trabajo oficial!

– Sólo hice mi deber.

– He estado buscando a un asistente desde hace mucho, quiero verte en mi oficina mañana–le dijo el inspector Krilin al irse.

Gohan se quedó asombrado al escuchar dichas palabras, minutos más tarde pero en una de las celdas, una silueta visitó al atacante del alcalde.

– ¡Otra vez tú, sólo sabes causarme problemas!

Un par de horas después, ese criminal estaba libre en las calles de nuevo.

**Continuará…**


	11. En la línea de fuego al atardecer

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: ****En la línea de fuego al atardecer**

Audaz, emprendedor y firme, así describían a Mr. Satán los hombres de negocios que hacían tratos con él. Gracias a sus empresas de ferrocarriles y minería, fue ganando más y más dinero hasta convertirse en un respetado miembro de la burguesía. Con sus ganancias fue capaz de construir la capital de su imperio, una enorme y magnífica mansión que lo albergaba a él junto a su familia.

– La señora Westinghouse lo busca–uno de sus sirvientes le alertó.

– Esa mujer es muy testaruda, no sabe aceptar un no por respuesta–afirmó Mr. Satán–déjela pasar.

A lo largo de los años había efectuado cientos de negocios, conoció a muchos tipos diferentes de inversionistas y empresarios, pero aquella mujer era única. Rose Westinghouse, ese nombre era el de una desconocida, que apareció de la nada en su puerta hacía ya unos meses para según ella, realizar importantes acuerdos comerciales, aunque él la miraba como una mujer sin importancia.

– Veo que no ha perdido el gusto por el buen vino.

– Y yo veo que usted sigue igual de insistente–dijo al verla llegar con un individuo desconocido para él.

– Si cree que vengo a comprar su empresa se equivoca, esta vez vengo con una propuesta nueva–respondió la mujer rubia.

– Entiendo, sólo espero que esta conversación no termine como la última.

– Le garantizo que no será así–alegó el acompañante de la mujer.

– ¿Y usted es?

– Él es mi hermano–Rose contestó rápidamente.

Sin perder más tiempo dieron inicio a la negociación, la señora Westinghouse a diferencia del pasado no ofreció comprar su compañía, sino que venía a presentar su interés formal en convertirse en accionista de la empresa. Su hermano de cabello negro, le mostró al padre de Videl una maleta que al ser abierta reveló la gran cantidad de dinero que contenía.

– ¿Acepta o no?

Una gota de sudor rodó por su rostro, de dónde había sacado tanto dinero esa mujer se preguntó en silencio, sin embargo no le importó su origen y aceptó la propuesta. Los hermanos Westinghouse se convirtieron en los dueños de una buena parte de las acciones de la compañía, siendo superados únicamente por Mr. Satán.

Susan Marie, la esposa de Mr. Satán usualmente escuchaba como las negociaciones con aquella mujer terminaban en insultos y gritos, pero ahora dichos ruidos estaban ausentes. Antes de salir de su habitación, le pidió a su hija que no abandonara la recámara, Susan Marie desconfiaba de Rose y no deseaba que su hija se viera influenciada por ella.

Caminó por los pasillos de la mansión dejándose guiar por las risas que oía, al llegar al jardín vio a su marido beber junto a Rose. Intentó marcharse, pero se encontró de frente con un joven de cabello negro.

– Usted debe ser la distinguida esposa de Mr. Satán.

– Sí, lo soy.

– Permítame presentarme–él le besó la mano–mi nombre es Edward Westinghouse.

**Continuará…**


	12. La mente sobre la materia

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: La mente sobre la materia**

Allí estaba él, sentado cubierto por la oscuridad. Su aspecto físico demostraba su notorio decaimiento mental, sus ropas rotas le hacían parecer un vagabundo cualquiera, borrando por completo la imagen del elegante caballero de negocios que solía ser. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban fuertemente encadenados, además que un grueso collar de hierro le rodeaba el cuello.

Mientras miraba a la rata que le acompañaba en su celda, el chillido de la cerradura al ser abierta le erizó sus cabellos. Cuatro guardias armados entraron rápidamente, en sus rostros podía ver el odio y desprecio que sentían por él. Al entrar soltaron las cadenas de las paredes, y con ellas lo halaron hacia el exterior.

– ¡Vamos muévete, asesino enfermo!–uno de sus carceleros le dijo.

Lo condujeron por un largo pasillo mientras continuaban insultándolo, al avanzar pudo escuchar el furioso grito de una enorme multitud. Perdió el equilibrio al caminar, cayendo inevitablemente pero eso no les importó a sus vigilantes quienes lo arrastraron por el suelo sin aminorar su marcha.

– ¡Arriba, rápido!

Pronto abandonó los corredores de piedra, para entrar en una elegante habitación. Cuando su rostro se asomó por la puerta, todos los presentes guardaron silencio al mirarlo con dureza.

– ¡Justicia, justicia, queremos justicia!

Una vez más fue arrastrado por el suelo sin ser liberado de sus grilletes, unas puertas se abrieron frente a él dejando que la fuerte luz del sol lo golpeara de frente. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, puedo ver con toda claridad a una enorme cantidad de personas que le abucheaban y que sobre todas las cosas pedían su cabeza.

– Lea la sentencia–le ordenó un juez a su asistente, quien procedió con voz fuerte y clara.

– La sentencia de la corte es que dentro de una semana, el empresario y magnate conocido como Mr. Satán, será colgado en una horca de madera con su rostro dirigido hacia el público…

La multitud vociferó y aplaudió en júbilo total.

–…Y así será colgado frente a todos ustedes, pagando con su vida por sus horrendos crímenes.

Las personas al escuchar la sentencia explotaron con éxtasis.

Mr. Satán estaba consternado, él no estuvo presente en el juicio que dictó dicha sentencia, ni siquiera sabía cuándo se había efectuado tal juicio. Él intentó hablar, pero los carceleros se lo impidieron al llevarlo de regreso a su húmeda prisión. Al mismo tiempo que era abucheado, el inspector Krilin desde dentro de su coche miraba toda la escena.

Él se volteó hacia el frente y miró a su esposa sonreír triunfante, a su lado Edward bebía tranquilamente una copa de vino. Krilin bajó su cabeza completamente avergonzado, él era un oficial de la ley, años de duro trabajo le dieron el rango que hoy tiene, pero allí estaba, frente a sus ojos cientos de crímenes estaban siendo cometidos pero él los ignoraba.

– ¿Ahora qué sigue? –preguntó Edward.

– Ahora encárgate de la hija entrometida.

**Continuará…**


	13. No confíes en nadie

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo:**** No confíes en nadie**

No acostumbraba salir a caminar por las noches, pero ante la gran confusión que sentía creyó que una caminata le caería bien. Había enfrentado crímenes difíciles en el pasado, pero desde hace unos meses una ola de asesinatos sin sentido lo mantenían intrigado. Varios banqueros, inversionistas y otros importantes hombres de negocios habían muerto uno tras otro.

Cada caso se investigó manejándolo de manera individual, pero con el más reciente homicidio, Gohan comenzó a sospechar que todos ellos estaban relacionados. Su suposición se la comunicó a su mentor el inspector en jefe, pero Krilin rápidamente y sin argumentos creíbles rechazó totalmente tal idea.

– Hola guapo–una mujer se le insinuó– ¿por qué no nos divertimos juntos?

– No gracias, estoy bien–Gohan la rechazó.

Había caminado tanto que sin planearlo llegó al distrito Akuma, era el sector de más mala fama de toda Ciudad Satán, frecuentado mayoritariamente por hombres que gastaban sus bajos salarios en cantinas y burdeles. Al caer la noche el distrito se llenaba de actividad, y cientos de mujeres buscaban clientes para ganar algo de dinero con sus servicios.

Al mirar a una de esas mujeres, Gohan recordó el pañuelo ensangrentado que apareció y pero que repentinamente desapareció, aquella pieza de tela tenía unas iníciales bordadas que al principio no comprendió, pero ahora creía saber a quién pertenece tal lienzo. Las letras **V**. **S**, significaban Videl Satán, el nombre de la hija del acusado.

– Pero ella no estaba en el momento del crimen–meditó– ¿cómo llegó su pañuelo a la escena?

Sólo había una posibilidad.

– Alguien que no era ella debió dejarlo allí–susurró– ¡si tan sólo Krilin me dejara inspeccionar nuevamente la escena!

Desde hacía un tiempo su jefe se comportaba algo extraño, en casos anteriores omitía evidencia crucial que podría resolver el caso, alguien de su experiencia no haría tal cosa…a menos que lo hiciera deliberadamente. No, eso era imposible, Krilin era un policía muy respetado que nunca entorpecería una investigación.

– Pero…

Sin embargo para Gohan, ciertas decisiones eran muy sospechosas, sobre todo con el más reciente homicidio. Aunque la evidencia que se tenía podía indicar que Mr. Satán mató a su esposa, ésta era debatible y cuestionable. Aún así Krilin no la cuestionaba, y hasta en cierto punto aceleraba la sentencia del acusado. La confianza que Gohan tenía en su jefe, lentamente comenzó a caerse a pedazos.

– ¿Qué más pueden tener en común las víctimas, además de ser personas de negocios? –Se cuestionó Gohan–algo más debe unirlos… ¿y en dónde encaja en todo esto la esposa de Mr. Satán?

Al llegar a una intersección se detuvo, varios coches pasaron frente a él en direcciones opuestas. Uno de esos carruajes se paró metros adelante, un hombre joven con cabello negro se bajó y caminó directamente hacia una taberna. A Gohan aquel sujeto se le hizo muy familiar, por lo que lo siguió inmediatamente.

– No puede ser, es él…

**Continuará…**


	14. El desierto de lo real

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo:**** El desierto de lo real**

Desde que tenían memoria, su vida era miserable. Sus padres habían muerto hacía ya un par de años, siendo aún niños fueron enviados a un orfanato donde vivieron sus primeros años. Fueron tiempos muy duros, el frío en las noches les congelaban los huesos y las raciones de comida eran pocas.

Ambos conocieron las facetas más horribles e injustas de la humanidad, vieron de frente al odio, al crimen, al engaño y a la violencia. Rose a medida que fue creciendo se dejó dominar por las malas influencias que recibía, arrastrando a su hermano en cada loca idea que tenía. Cuando llegaron a la adultez, se enfrentaron solos a la sociedad que los despreciaba únicamente por ser huérfanos.

Él cayó en el alcoholismo, ella terminó ofreciendo sus servicios en un burdel. Allí, Rose complació a cientos de hombres que pagaban por ello, muchos de ellos eran caballeros adinerados que ocultaban su verdadera identidad, ya que se convertiría en un escándalo que un hombre respetado estuviera con una mujer así, y para mantener su silencio Rose era recompensada ampliamente.

Pero ella quería salir de esa vida, y vivir con todos los lujos que otras mujeres tenían. Había intentado quedarse con uno de aquellos hombres ricos que la buscaban, pero todos la veían como algo pasajero y de poca importancia. Aunque cierto día, llegó al burdel donde trabajaba el hombre que le abrió las puertas a sus sueños.

– ¿Eres nuevo aquí, verdad?

– Sí, es la primera vez que entro en un sitio así.

– Mi nombre es Rose Westinghouse–se presentó– ¿te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?

– Sí.

Al principio se le acercó únicamente para sacarle su dinero, pero al descubrir que se trataba del inspector en jefe de la policía, vio las ventajas que tendría si él se quedaba a su lado. Rose logró que él se enamorara de ella, siendo un hombre muy solitario y desesperado, fue relativamente fácil que él la deseara.

Cuando Krilin le propuso matrimonio aceptó rápidamente, al casarse él la sacó de aquel repugnante burdel que la apresó por varios años para darle todo lo que siempre quiso. Pero tener varios sirvientes a su disposición no la complació, quería más…mucho más. Krilin era moderadamente adinerado, pero sus finanzas no se comparaban con las de los magnates que residían en Ciudad Satán.

Ella a escondidas de su marido, visitó a sus viejos clientes que se sorprendieron al verla totalmente cambiada. Esta vez Rose los amenazó con revelar sus antiguos amoríos sino le pagaban una gran cantidad de dinero, algo reacios ellos aceptaron esperando que Rose cumpliera con su palabra. Al ver aumentada su fortuna, Rose pensó en Edward su desventurado hermano.

– Quiero presentarte a mi hermano.

Krilin se vio obligado a darle hospedaje, Rose por su parte comenzó a pensar en cómo mejorar sus finanzas, para hacerlo necesitaba de la ayuda de ambos.

– Tengo una idea que me gustaría comentarles.

**Continuará…**


	15. El mundo del otro lado

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo:**** El mundo del otro lado**

La lluvia se hizo presente en el funeral, el féretro fue descendido con lentitud hasta entrar completamente en su última morada. Todos con sus trajes negros lamentaban en silencio la trágica y brutal muerte de la víctima, una dama respetada y admirada quien murió asesinada por las manos del hombre que juró amarla.

– Videl…

Casi todos pensaban así, menos una mujer en particular: Videl Satán. Ella sostenía la inocencia de su padre sin importar nada, Videl sabía que él era un hombre que en ocasiones solía ser codicioso además de ser un reconocido bebedor, pero él nunca fue una persona agresiva con su familia, y sin duda alguna para Videl, él no es un asesino.

– Videl…

Shapner estaba parado a su lado, ambos no han tenido ni un momento de paz desde que la noticia los golpeó de frente. Si esto no hubiera pasado, ya estarían terminando los detalles de su matrimonio, pero ahora; este está manchado con la reputación destruida de Mr. Satán. Shapner ama a su prometida, pero teme que ella cancele a último momento la boda.

– Videl, debes descansar…

– No, hoy me reuniré con el inspector en jefe–respondió mientras su prometido la protegía de la lluvia con un paraguas–quiero involucrarme en la defensa de mi padre.

– No será fácil salvarle, todo está en su contra.

– No todo, me tiene a mí.

El apellido de su familia estaba deshonrado, el imperio que su padre había construido y manejado se despedazaba a pedazos. Y precisamente, al ver como la cabeza de dicho reino estaba decapitada otros querían tomar su lugar, específicamente una mujer. La cual en ese mismo momento, intentaba hacerlo realidad.

– Como saben, yo tengo ahora la mayoría de las acciones de la compañía–Rose les habló a muchos hombres finamente vestidos–por eso exijo ser elegida como nueva propietaria de la empresa.

– Pero la señorita Videl es la heredera legal de Mr. Satán, ella es quien debe ser la nueva presidenta de la compañía.

– ¡Ahora yo soy la accionista mayoritaria, la empresa debe ser mía! –Rose exclamó furiosa.

Los demás accionistas de la compañía postergaron su decisión, no sabían a quién nombrar como nueva dueña de la empresa, pero Rose estaba más que firme en su posición de tomar todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció a Mr. Satán. Así que mientras la esposa de Krilin soñaba con enormes riquezas, él estaba en su oficina hablando con la impetuosa hija del sospechoso.

– Señorita, su padre fue hallado con el cuchillo en las manos, su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre–afirmó Krilin–cualquiera pensaría que…

– ¡Mi padre no es un asesino, y yo lo voy a demostrar!

Videl salió muy molesta de la oficina de Krilin, pero un hombre joven la detuvo al verla marcharse.

– Disculpe señorita, pero necesito hablar con usted sobre su padre.

– ¿Quién es usted?

– Mi nombre es Gohan, y creo que su padre es inocente.

**Continuará…**


	16. El hombre detrás de la cortina

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: ****El hombre detrás de la cortina**

¿Por qué otros lo tenían todo y él no tenía nada?

¿Por qué él debe dormir bajo un puente mientras otros lo hacen en camas de seda?

¿Si todos son creados iguales, por qué el destino les daba diferentes caminos?

Edward Westinghouse caminaba por los callejones mal olientes y sucios de la ciudad día a día, sus padres habían muerto hacía ya muchos años, su niñez la vivió junto a su hermana en un orfanato hasta que debieron abandonarlo. Ambos tomaron caminos separados tiempo después, ella entró en un burdel donde atendía a hombres que contrataban sus servicios.

Fue un vulgar ladrón por largo tiempo, pero su nivel de criminalidad se elevaría enormemente gracias a su hermana. Cierto día mientras andaba sin rumbo un carruaje elegante se detuvo frente a él, el cochero le abrió la puerta invitándolo a entrar. Al preguntar de parte de quién venía, el conductor del carruaje sólo respondió diciendo que pronto lo sabría todo.

Viajó dentro del coche hasta llegar a una casa elegante, dentro fue recibido por su propia hermana. Sin embargo Rose no se veía como la última vez que ambos se vieron las caras, ella se había convertido en una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra. Rose alimentó, vistió y albergó a su hermano, pero él aún debía conocer a una persona más.

– Quiero presentarte a mi hermano.

Krilin y Edward eran polos opuestos, uno era un criminal y el otro un oficial de la ley, eran enemigos por naturaleza. Pero sus claras diferencias fueron borradas por la mujer que conocían en común, ella les abrió la puerta a un mundo del cual no hay regreso alguno, con consecuencias enormes si son descubiertos.

– Tengo una idea que me gustaría comentarles.

Rose deseosa de más dinero y poder, usó las habilidades de criminal de su hermano para perpetrar diversos robos, Krilin no hizo nada por detenerlos. Krilin salvó a Edward varias veces de ser enjuiciado, incluyendo cuando atacó al alcalde, pero el valor de los dos se pondría a prueba con el reciente plan de Rose.

– ¡Es una obra magnífica!

Edward por órdenes de su hermana vigiló y siguió a la hija de Mr. Satán, la observó mientras ella era retratada en una pintura, al verla se maravilló por su belleza hasta el punto de robar su pañuelo. Pero Rose pronto cambió de víctima, y dejó a Videl temporalmente para ir por otra mujer importante para Mr. Satán.

Todo parecía brillante para la rubia, pero el poder y el dinero aún se negaban ante ella. Pero al ver como la joven de ojos azules defendía a su padre, Rose le ordenó nuevamente ir por ella para silenciarla para siempre. Sólo que no contaba, con que un novato inspector estaba descubriendo las piezas del rompecabezas.

– No puede ser, es él…

Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de su presencia, supo que todo se pondría oscuro.

**Continuará…**


	17. La imagen en el espejo

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: La imagen en el espejo**

– Usted debe ser la distinguida esposa de Mr. Satán.

– Sí, lo soy.

– Permítame presentarme–él le besó la mano–mi nombre es Edward Westinghouse.

– Mucho gusto–respondió la mujer–me doy cuenta que eres familiar de…

– Sí, ella es mi hermana.

Edward tenía tres características muy importantes: era bebedor, no practicaba negocios muy lícitos, y era un admirador implacable de las mujeres. Al hermano de Rose le encantaban las damas de cabello largo, esa era su mayor debilidad. Casualmente la madre de Videl cumplía con esa particularidad, y él no la dejó pasar.

Rose logró conseguir muchas de las acciones de la compañía de Mr. Satán, pero eso no era suficiente para ella, quería más. Al estudiar la estructura de la compañía de Mr. Satán, se dio cuenta que no sería fácil tomar el control como ambicionaba, la empresa estaba administrada por una junta directiva que podría convertirse en un problema sino conseguía controlarla.

Aquel día, cuando Rose y Mr. Satán terminaron con sus negociaciones notó algo con lo que no contaba. Su hermano y la esposa de Mr. Satán parecían congeniar muy bien, desde lejos los vio conversar amenamente y tal cosa le dio una idea. Con sus planes anteriores atacaba directamente a su objetivo, pero qué tal si esta vez lo hacía de forma indirecta.

Susan Marie se encontraba en la enorme mansión de su esposo, su hija y su prometido salieron de viaje hacía un par de días, su esposo por su parte estaba en una larga reunión de negocios como de costumbre. No obstante una visita inesperada llegó hasta ella, mientras tomaba el té en la estancia de su mansión, cierto joven entró escoltado por uno de sus sirvientes.

– ¿Edward, a qué debo tu visita?

– Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre negocios.

Ella le ordenó al sirviente retirarse, estando solos Susan Marie le explicó que sobre los negocios de su marido no conocía mucho, pero él la sorprendió con su respuesta: la besó. Ella reaccionó inmediatamente intentando alejarlo, pero él era mucho más fuerte y logró someterla al sujetarla de las muñecas.

La taza de té cayó al suelo, el sofá soportó el peso de ambos. Susan Marie intentó gritar pero inesperadamente él la soltó, alejándose suavemente de ella sonreía atrevidamente. Sin decir nada él se marchó dejándola sola, ella se quedó callada y sentada en el diván tocándose los labios con la punta de sus dedos.

Al llegar su esposo a casa esa noche increíblemente no dijo nada al respecto, pasaron los días y ella no olvidaba el atrevimiento de Edward, estaba furiosa pero al mismo tiempo no negaba que en el fondo la hizo sentirse viva. Esa tarde su esposo solicitó reunirse con los hermanos, y así lo hicieron.

Pero mientras Mr. Satán y Rose arreglaban algunos detalles de su negociación, en el espejo de otra habitación se veía la imagen reflejada de dos personas compartiendo un beso.

**Continuará…**


	18. Todas las mentiras conducen a la verdad

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: ****Todas las mentiras conducen a la verdad**

– ¿Quién es usted?

– Mi nombre es Gohan, y creo que su padre es inocente.

– ¿Y con exactitud a qué se dedica?

– Soy inspector de la policía, y tengo sospechas de que su padre es víctima de un complot para desacreditarlo y así…

– ¿Y así qué?

Ella entrecerró sus ojos esperando una respuesta, cuando él iba a responderle la puerta de la oficina de Krilin se abrió inesperadamente, Gohan la tomó por su brazo y en cuestión de segundos ambos se metieron en un pequeño armario con implementos de limpieza.

– ¿Cómo se atreve, acaso no sabe que soy una mujer comprometida?

– Guarde silencio por favor, no hable.

Krilin salió de su despacho y caminó por el corredor, pero al verse solo en el pasillo se detuvo y de entre sus ropas sacó un pañuelo, aquella tela estaba ensangrentada y en una esquina estaban bordadas las letras **V**. **S**. Con desconfianza volteó su mirada hacia la derecha, a la pequeña puerta de madera del armario de limpieza, pero al mirar su reloj de bolsillo vio lo tarde que era, debía reunirse con Rose.

Desde adentro Gohan escuchó atento, al oír los pasos de Krilin alejarse respiró aliviado. Pero otra preocupación lo abrumó, una que nunca antes había considerado: la de tener a una hermosa mujer muy cerca de él, sintiendo su respiración contra su propia piel. La puerta se abrió de golpe y un nervioso inspector salió primero, la dama enfurecida contuvo su frenesí.

– Disculpe mi atrevimiento señorita, pero comprenderá que mientras permanezca en la estación de policía, no puedo confiar en nadie.

– ¡Explíquese, ahora!

– Lo haré, pero aquí no…

Krilin llegó tan rápido como pudo a su carruaje, Edward le esperaba adentro algo impaciente. El veterano oficial le mostró el pañuelo cubierto con la sangre de la esposa de Mr. Satán, Edward al tomarlo recordó el rostro de aquella mujer, que a pesar de ser mayor que él era hermosa, y mientras su marido contaba su dinero él la albergó entre sus brazos, viviendo una clandestina pero genuina aventura.

– _Esto no puede repetirse nunca más…no quiero verte de nuevo Edward_–afirmó Susan Marie al cubrir apresuradamente su desnudez.

– _No lo haré, pude sentir el fuego que arde en tu interior_–replicó–_si el tonto de tu marido quiere ignorarte que lo haga, yo no…_

– _Soy una mujer casada y tengo una hija, he deshonrado a mi familia al estar contigo_–intentó marcharse, pero él la detuvo abrazándola sin importarle estar desnudo–_sé que me quieres, con tu mirada lo sé._

– Edward…Edward… ¿qué sucede?

– Nada Krilin nada, sólo pensaba.

– Destruye ese pañuelo, fue muy estúpido de tu parte haberlo dejado olvidado en la escena…sé que Gohan sospecha algo, cuando te encargues de Videl no te olvides de él.

– ¿Piensas asesinar a tu protegido?

– Haré lo que sea por Rose…lo que sea.

– Es oficial, de policía ya no tienes nada.

**Continuará…**


	19. La sinfonía del engaño

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: ****La sinfonía del engaño**

– No puede ser, es él…

Rose estaba al tanto de la situación, al principio inició con todo solamente siguiendo las órdenes de su hermana, increíblemente para él las cosas resultaron más fáciles de lo que esperaba. Susan era por fuera la típica mujer casada de la aristocracia: organizaba fiestas elegantes invitando a personas de la más alta clase social, sin embargo; no tenía voz ni voto en cuanto a casi nada, al ser mujer estaba limitada por su género.

Su otra faceta estaba oculta, deseaba hacer y decir cosas que las normas morales de la sociedad condenaban sin clemencia alguna, por muy adinerada que fuese era un ser humano sobre todo una mujer como todas las demás. Con la ayuda de sus criadas educó a su única hija, quien pronto se casaría y le daría nietos como era usual, pero eso le traía el pensamiento de que era vieja.

– ¿Lo de siempre Edward?

– Lo de siempre.

Cuando comenzaba a aceptar la idea de ser una mujer que sólo servía para organizar fiestas, ese hombre que era varios años menor que ella le dio lo que por dentro ansiaba: pasión. Aquel día cuando él la besó sin avisar se sintió viva de nuevo, se sintió atractiva, creía que era capaz de seducir a cualquier hombre.

– Sírvame un brandy.

Edward miró de soslayo al hombre que se sentó a su lado en la cantina, al reconocerlo controló sus emociones, en caso de que algo pasara tenía un arma cargada y lista en el bolsillo, pero si todo salía bien Krilin lo protegería de nuevo.

– Me eres familiar–afirmó Gohan– ¿cómo te llamas?

– No me fastidies policía.

– ¿Cómo sabes que soy policía, yo nunca lo dije?

– Te conozco, así que lárgate, no he hecho nada malo–él se levantó apresuradamente.

Edward caminó entre las personas ebrias dentro de la taberna, Gohan al ser impulsado por una corazonada le siguió antes de perderlo de vista. Al verse perseguido Edward subió al segundo piso de la taberna encerrándose en una habitación, cuando miró la cama vacía recordó su segundo encuentro con Susan Marie.

Aquella tarde calurosa lo vio besar y amar su gloria desnuda, entretanto Mr. Satán salía de cacería. Fue allí mientras ambos se entregaban uno al otro que él lo entendió, no estaba con ella sólo por órdenes de Rose…estaba con ella porque la amaba. Sin embargo, su amorío no duró mucho en las sombras.

–_ ¡Pero qué es esto!_

–_ ¡Shapner!_

Inesperadamente el prometido de Videl regresó a la mansión, mientras buscaba a su suegro halló sin querer a los dos amantes comiéndose vivos. Desesperada Susan le suplicó a su yerno mantener el secreto, él aceptó de inmediato a cambio de cierta cantidad monetaria. Y ahora al escuchar varios pasos acercarse desenfundó su arma, y fue allí al sentir la adrenalina que las palabras de Rose regresaron a su memoria.

– _Llegó el momento, mátala esta misma noche. _

**Continuará…**


	20. Si estas paredes pudieran hablar

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo:**** Si estas paredes pudieran hablar **

El tabaco entró por su boca hasta inundar su cuerpo, sintió como la nicotina calmó sus temblorosos nervios. Tenía todo preparado, un carruaje tirado por rápidos caballos lo estarían esperando en las sombras, un delgado pero afilado cuchillo reposaba en su bolsillo, y un pequeño frasco de opio le acompañaba.

Cuando terminó de fumar miró a la luna sobre su cabeza, había llegado el momento de actuar. La mansión durante la noche se iluminaba únicamente por unas débiles lámparas, haciendo muy difícil poder ver con claridad, sin embargo Edward no era ningún principiante, días antes cuando visitaba a escondidas a su amante, memorizó centímetro a centímetro cada rincón del edificio.

– ¿No irás a tomar otra copa verdad?

– Regresaré pronto, no tardaré.

Con gran destreza logró colarse dentro de la propiedad sin ser detectado, abrió con suavidad una de las ventanas colándose por medio de ella al interior. Caminó lo más despacio que pudo, pero el piso de madera lo traicionó al rechinar levemente, inmediatamente se mantuvo quieto respirando profundamente.

Al terminar de relajarse pretendía continuar, pero fue allí cuando se percató de algo: no estaba solo. Unas leves risas se escuchan en las paredes, y una tenue luz apareció a varios metros adelante de él por lo que se ocultó en una de las numerosas habitaciones.

_– _No me imagino la cara del amo si nos viera_._

Aquellos inesperados individuos se alejaron rápidamente, Edward supuso que se trataban de algunos criados de la mansión, pero no estaba allí por ellos, sin embargo algo llamó su atención. Se movió veloz para ocultarse detrás de una cortina, a un metro y medio de distancia estaba Mr. Satán con un candelabro en la mano.

Demostrando tenacidad se alejó aprovechando un descuido de él, con su conocimiento memorizado logró entrar en la oficina del millonario. Una vela derritiéndose iluminaba con su luz, a su lado una botella de vino yacía tranquila. Sacó el opio de entre sus ropas y vertió su contenido en la botella, el licor y el narcótico formaron un único brebaje.

Salió de allí como un rayo, segundos después Mr. Satán ingresó y se sirvió otra copa. El opio hizo su magia y la lucidez lo abandonó. Edward confiado se paró frente a él, pero Mr. Satán intoxicado no lo reconoció y se desmayó instantes luego.

– Ya volviste–murmuró Susan Marie, al sentir como alguien se movía a su lado.

– Él no te ama como yo, esta debería ser nuestra cama.

– ¡Edward, eres tú!

– Sí, necesitaba verte.

– Mi esposo está en casa, si nos encuentra…

– Tranquila nadie nos molestará, no tengas miedo y bésame.

Cubiertos por la oscuridad absoluta, ambos se besaron con la misma fuerza que en sus encuentros privados. Él la acarició por completo, primero su espalda y luego sus senos, finalmente sus manos llegaron a su cuello y mientras la besaba aplicó cada vez más presión.

– Te amo–le susurró al oído.

**Continuará…**


	21. La verdad está ahí afuera

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo:**** La verdad está ahí afuera**

– ¿Ha estado al tanto de la situación de la compañía de su padre?... ¿conoce a Rose Westinghouse?

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi padre?

– Créame que mucho.

Gohan la guió dentro de la estación buscando una salida, el joven detective estaba paranoico y no sabía en quién confiar, así que por el momento sólo confiaba en él mismo…y aún no sabía del todo si Videl era una víctima de todo esto o si era parte de la conspiración, así que la mantendría vigilada mientras estuviera con él.

– ¡Ya basta, no daré ni un paso más!... ¡explíqueme que pasa!

– Escúcheme con atención–replicó–desde hace meses se han presentado asesinatos extraños, todas las víctimas eran hombres de negocios, con el de su madre me di cuenta de que todos estaban relacionados, todos habían muerto por la misma mano.

– Mi padre no…

– Exacto, su padre no mató a nadie, lo hizo un hombre llamado Edward Westinghouse, hermano de Rose…él hace el trabajo sucio para su hermana y así quedarse con el dinero, mi jefe Krilin lo sabía todo este tiempo pero los encubrió, los protegió.

– ¿Por qué haría eso?

– Porque Rose es la esposa de mi jefe, comencé a sospechar de él cuando vi la prisa que tenía por encarcelar a tu padre, por eso lo seguí y lo vi reuniéndose con Edward fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que él estaba involucrado, aunque hay algo más.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– A escondidas de Krilin visité la mansión de tu padre y hablé con algunos sirvientes, ellos me dijeron que vieron muchas veces a Edward hablar a solas por varias horas con tu…madre.

– ¿Qué está insinuando inspector? –preguntó ofendida.

– No es mi intención faltarle el respeto ni a su madre ni a usted, pero sospecho que había algo entre ellos, tal vez un romance a escondidas…

Gohan cerró su boca abruptamente, Videl lo abofeteó tan fuerte que por un instante sintió como se le arrancaba la cabeza del cuerpo. Con eso aprendió una gran lección, antes de hablar con Videl sobre temas delicados será mejor que mida sus palabras.

– ¡Si vuelve a insinuar algo así, me aseguraré que pierda su empleo inspector!

– Con el riesgo de perder mi trabajo, me temo que debo insistir–respondió–todo indica que tengo razón, o cómo explica las reuniones tan largas y seguidas que ambos sostenían.

Gohan terminó de explicarle su hipótesis a Videl, aunque no compartía del todo la idea aceptaba que ciertas cosas si calzaban. Ella se retiró a un lugar seguro por consejo de Gohan, mientras él salió de la estación para terminar con esto de una vez, ya se había enfrentado a Edward antes pero nunca a su mentor. Caminó unos pasos cuando sintió el frío metal de un arma sobre su sien, Krilin le apuntaba firmemente ante la mirada de Edward.

– Cambio de planes, yo me encargaré de Videl…tú mátalo.

**Continuará…**


	22. Una línea en la arena

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: ****Una línea en la arena**

El sudor rodó por su frente al ver como la manija de la cerradura se abría, con su dedo pulgar retiró el seguro del arma, estaba listo para disparar en el instante exacto en que la puerta se abriera y entrara su perseguidor. Tragó saliva al ver como la puerta se abrió lentamente, escuchó como el piso de madera chilló al ser pisado, él disparó al observar a una silueta humana aparecer repentinamente.

– ¡Ahhhhhhh! –una mujer gritó al ser casi impactada por la bala, ella entraba acompañada de un cliente que buscaba de sus servicios.

– ¡No era él!

Edward dio un vistazo a través de la puerta abierta y vio a Gohan acercarse a lo lejos, al verse acorralado le disparó un par de veces antes de entrar de nuevo a la habitación, apresurado abrió la ventana y desde ella saltó cayendo unos metros, el impacto contra el duro piso de piedra lo dejó adolorido pero sin importarle el dolor corrió tan rápido como pudo.

– ¡Maldición!

Gohan también brincó reanudando la persecución, la niebla comenzaba a espesarse más en medio de los callejones, la visibilidad era cada vez más reducida. Edward llevaba la ventaja, la bruma le daba un excelente escondite y desde ella podía ver a Gohan, pero él no era capaz de verlo.

– Todo terminó para ti–susurró al apuntarle con su arma.

El joven inspector se volteó en ese momento, era un tiro fácil, pero las cosas no salieron como Edward quería. Un carruaje apareció de la nada y el relinchar del caballo lo desconcentró, fallando su disparo. Gohan alertado por el ruido se cubrió y inmediatamente respondió al fuego, en cuestión de unos segundos ambos se quedaron sin balas, haciendo entonces que la confrontación se volviera física.

– ¡Sé que fuiste tú, todo el tiempo has sido tú!

– ¿Y eso qué?... ¡sabes que nunca iré a prisión!

Forcejearon por varios minutos, en un punto determinado de la pelea Edward atrapó a Gohan con sus brazos desde atrás. Aplicó más y más presión, Gohan intentó quitárselo de encima pero lentamente la falta de oxígeno le fue robando la conciencia. Edward junto con Gohan cayó al suelo, con el policía fuera de combate era su oportunidad para quitarlo del camino para siempre.

Sin embargo no tenía más balas y no contaba con ninguna otra arma, el sol estaba a punto de salir y podía escuchar más carruajes acercarse. Edward agotado y adolorido no tuvo más salida que huir del lugar, debía informarles sobre lo ocurrió a Rose y a Krilin, si la verdad se conocía todo por lo que habían luchado se derrumbaría.

– ¡No lo mataste, eres un estúpido!

– Pero Rose, mi arma estaba descargada.

– ¡Pero pudiste haber usado tus manos para asfixiarlo, grandísimo inútil!

– Yo…yo…no pensé en eso.

– ¡Eres un…!

– Tranquilízate Rose, yo me encargaré de Gohan–Krilin les dijo a ambos–me aseguraré de borrarlo del mapa definitivamente.

**Continuará…**


	23. Algo más oscuro que la noche

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: Algo más oscuro que la noche**

Sus manos le temblaban mientras aumentaba la presión, sintió como los brazos de ella se movían sin control sobre su cuerpo por varios segundos antes de finalmente detenerse. Fue capaz de escuchar como el último suspiro de vida salió de ella, había muerto, el trabajo estaba hecho tal como Rose se lo ordenó.

Sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo, haberla asesinado sólo fue la primera etapa del plan, Rose le pidió que el homicidio fuera lo más brutal posible, así todos hablarían de este caso y condenarían sin dudar a Mr. Satán. Edward estaba destrozado, había asesinado a muchas personas antes pero esta era la primera vez que no deseaba hacerlo.

– Te amo–le susurró de nuevo al cuerpo sin vida, mientras lentamente sacaba de su chaqueta su cuchillo.

Encendió una vela en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, admiró a su bella víctima por varios segundos antes de sujetar la cuchilla con su mano. Con un veloz y fuerte movimiento le cortó la garganta de un lado al otro, la sangre salpicó las almohadas cercanas y también lo impregnó a él. Respiró profundo por un momento, antes de reanudar con su sádica labor.

Colocó el cuchillo a un lado para poder desvestir un poco a su amada fallecida, le quitó el camisón que usaba para dormir exponiendo su abdomen completamente. La miró y la miró sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó, pero acumuló valor dentro de sí y sujetó de nuevo su navaja para enterrarla en el pecho de la mujer.

Manteniendo la hoja del cuchillo en ella, la deslizó desde allí hasta su ombligo abriendo por completo su cavidad abdominal. La sangre se derramaba como un río, y el blanco colchón de la cama comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. Continuó cortando de manera descontrolada, varios trozos de piel, carne y hueso quedaron esparcidos sobre las sábanas.

En su mente comenzó a crecer un odio iracundo contra Rose, por primera vez realmente amaba a una mujer, no le importaba que fuera mayor que él ni que estuviera casada, de verdad la quería pero se vio obligado a asesinarla.

– ¡Todo por dinero, siempre el maldito dinero!

Ya sin control alguno extirpó los intestinos y los ubicó en diferentes lugares de la habitación, la sangre cubría cada rincón de esa recámara. Le rasgó el rostro desfigurándolo, y continuó mutilándola hasta sentirse satisfecho. Cuando terminó, sacó el pañuelo que le había robado a Videl para limpiar sus manos y cuchillo.

Para concluir regresó con Mr. Satán, al cual llenó de sangre usando el pañuelo completamente ensangrentado. Como toque final, situó el cuchillo entre sus manos y así emprendió la huida. Al llegar al jardín de la mansión, no notó que su pañuelo bañado en sangre cayó al suelo silentemente. Finalmente al abordar su carruaje, agitó las riendas haciendo que los caballos galoparan de inmediato.

– ¿Está hecho?

– Sí–respondió sin voltearse para mirarla.

**Continuará…**


	24. No puedo olvidar su rostro

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: No puedo olvidar su rostro**

El parque de la ciudad estaba muy silencioso, más de lo normal, la grácil luz de los faroles apenas brillaba. Un carruaje pasó rápido al lado del parque, al cabo de unos metros este se detuvo por completo, la puerta de la carroza se abrió y de allí se bajaron dos hombres, uno le apuntaba por la espalda al otro con un arma, un tercer hombre los miraba desde el interior del carruaje antes de retomar su camino.

– ¡Vamos, camina!–Edward le ordenó presionando el cañón de su arma en su nuca–no tengo toda la noche.

Ambos caminaron hacia un quiosco situado en el centro del parque, Gohan tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y por más que lo intentó no pudo liberarse. Una vez dentro de la glorieta, Edward empujó al inspector haciéndolo caer de rodillas, el aire a su alrededor se volvió gélido y la bruma comenzó a cubrir el parque, la ya débil luz de los faroles se atenuó aún más.

A pesar de que estaba detrás de él y que no alcanzaba a verlo, el joven inspector se dio cuenta que algo le sucedía al hermano de Rose, él estaba nervioso y distraído, no entendía cómo alguien que ya había asesinado antes podía titubear en un momento como ese. El alma de Edward estaba atormentada, y su conciencia no dejaba de torturarlo con preguntas:

¿Todo esto había válido la pena?

¿Por qué se sentía más solo y miserable que antes?

¿Por qué los demás ganaron y él perdió lo único que amaba?

¿Aún estaba a tiempo para remediar las cosas?

Edward miró aquel parque que parecía más un cementerio, a lo lejos vio una silueta moverse en medio de la niebla. Era sólo una figura pero creía saber quién era, la bruma blancuzca fue tomando forma humana. Una mujer delgada y de mediana estatura se paró frente al quiosco, tenía un vestido gris muy elegante, y un alto sombrero adornaba su larga cabellera negra.

– ¡Susan Marie!

Gohan miró hacia adelante pero no vio a nadie, permaneció en silencio escuchando los balbuceos de Edward, él suplicaba repetidas veces y pedía perdón.

– ¿Usted cree que si un hombre se arrepiente sinceramente de los males que ha hecho, al morir podrá reunirse con la persona que más amó en vida?

– No lo sé Edward.

Tenía órdenes de matar al policía pero ya estaba harto de todo, si Rose y Krilin quieren regodearse en dinero que lo hagan, él pensaba irse a otro lugar.

– Escúcheme, aún tienes tiempo para terminar con todo esto, debes detener a mi hermana y a su esposo, de lo contrario una vida más se perderá–al decir eso arrojó una navaja que cayó junto a Gohan.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer?

– Yo me voy con ella.

Lo último que Gohan escuchó, fue el disparo de un arma y el impacto de un cuerpo inerte caer a su lado.

**Continuará…**


	25. La raíz de todos los males

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: La raíz de todos los males**

Volver a recorrer los largos pasillos de la mansión de su padre, la hizo estremecer hasta los huesos. De niña solía correr en ellos escapando de los criados, quienes simplemente querían cumplir la orden de hacerla tomar un baño. Videl sonrió con melancolía al recordar los muchos escondites que utilizaba, en una ocasión logró permanecer oculta por casi un día entero.

Haber nacido en el seno de una familia adinerada, siempre le permitió tener tantos privilegios que ahora la hacen pensar si son correctos. El dinero, el mayor símbolo del poderío de su familia era la envidia de muchos, Videl nunca le dio demasiada importancia pero otros solamente pensaban en tener más en sus bolsillos.

– ¡No puede ser verdad, tiene que ser mentira!

Su madre siempre fue una dama honorable, así pues la sola idea de que ella tenía un romance a escondidas de su padre es ridícula. Pero la duda lentamente se hizo presente, con tantos acontecimientos ya no sabía qué pensar.

– ¡Ireza, ven ahora mismo!

– ¿Me llamó usted, señorita? –preguntó la sirvienta.

– Sí, quiero preguntarte algo y necesito de tu honestidad pero sobre todo de tu discreción.

– Pregúnteme.

– ¿Mi madre pasaba mucho tiempo con alguien recientemente?

– Bueno, el amo estaba con ella en ocasiones, pero también…

– ¿Pero también qué?

– Su madre recibía muchas visitas de un joven llamado Edward, él decía que hablarían de negocios pero eso era casi a diario y por muchas horas.

– ¡Imposible! –Susurró–vete ahora y no le digas a nadie que hablamos.

– Sí señorita.

Videl simplemente no podía creer tal cosa, la imagen de su madre era intachable, se negaba a aceptar que ella tuviera un amante.

– Edward…Edward Westinghouse–balbuceó.

Inmediatamente corrió hacia la oficina de su padre, al hacerlo buscó en los cajones del escritorio sacando cientos de documentos. Buscó y buscó hasta que encontró varios contratos firmados, en ellos se estipulaba que Rose Westinghouse adquiría muchas de las acciones de la compañía de su padre, haciéndola casi la dueña.

"_Ese inspector tenía razón_"–pensó.

– ¿Buscas algo cariño?

– Sí, pero necesito algo de beber.

– Te serviré un brandy–Shapner le ofreció.

Shapner le entregó la copa viendo como ella la bebió en pocos segundos, era obvio que estaba algo estresada. Él al mirarla, recordó fugazmente cuando sin desearlo sorprendió a su suegra con su amante, él tomó cierta ventaja de la situación, principalmente al recibir una considerable cantidad de dinero por su silencio.

Un pensamiento lujurioso también lo visitó, Susan Marie a pesar de su edad era muy hermosa, y eso lo comprobó al verla desnuda, así que se preguntaba si Videl era igual de preciosa que ella sin ropa. El hombre se abofeteó mentalmente, será mejor que se comporte o estropeará su boda con ella.

– Señorita Videl, joven Shapner–una criada les dijo–el inspector Krilin la busca señorita y desea hablar con usted.

– Iré enseguida–respondió desconfiada.

Shapner únicamente guardó silencio.

**Continuará…**


	26. Al otro lado del mar

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: Al otro lado del mar **

– ¡Qué diablos está pasando!

– Vamos lindura, ya deberías saberlo–Rose le dijo a Videl sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma.

– ¡Así que es verdad, no quise aceptar que era cierto! –Respondió mirándola–es un maldito complot contra mi padre.

– ¡Por Dios santo niña, madura, tu padre me importa un comino, sólo me interesa el poder que tiene!

Shapner miró a cada lado intentando encontrar alguna ruta de escape, pero Rose lo tenía todo bien cubierto. El oleaje golpeaba con suavidad la cubierta del barco, la noche estaba tan oscura que ni las estrellas eran visibles, y como si tuviera mente propia la niebla cubrió la embarcación mientras navegaba a un lugar que no existe.

– Reconozco que fui muy tonta al venir aquí, pero quería comprobar personalmente si todo era verdad–Videl aseguró.

– Así que lo sospechabas, bueno querida ya no importa…todo terminó para ti.

– Rose será mejor detener el barco, hay demasiada neblina y no se puede ver nada, podríamos perdernos–Krilin afirmó al salir a la cubierta del barco.

– Hazlo, de todas formas no pienso quedarme aquí para siempre.

Rose se acercó hacia la chica de ojos azulados, y le entregó un documento junto a un bolígrafo. La mujer de cabellos rubios le hizo una seña con la mirada, Videl extendió el papel y leyó palabra por palabra todo lo allí escrito.

– ¡Jamás, nunca firmaré!

– ¿Qué es Videl? –Shapner preguntó sin entender.

– Es un contrato, donde se estipula que Videl renuncia a ser la propietaria de la compañía de su padre–explicó Rose–y así al ser la accionista mayoritaria, toda la compañía será mía legalmente y nadie podrá quitármela.

– ¡Esta empresa la fundó mi padre, entregársela a una maldita como usted sería una traición!

– ¡Por favor, no me hagas reír!... ¡sino firmas te mataré!

– ¿Si me matas, cómo firmaré entonces?

– Buen punto, déjame replantearme–ella caminó hacia Shapner y le puso el arma contra su sien–sino firmas le haré un lindo agujero en la cabeza a tu novio… ¡qué esperas, firma!

Videl dudó al mirar el papel en sus manos, pero al verse en una situación sin salida agachó la mirada. Apoyó el contrato contra una pared cercana y lentamente estampó su firma, Rose lo logró, la empresa de ferrocarriles y minería más grande de Ciudad Satán era suya. Con cautela Rose se acercó a ella y tomó el documento.

– Gracias querida, no sé si esto importe ahora…pero creo que tu adorado prometido debería decirte algo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Vamos galán díselo, dile que sabías todo el tiempo que su madre estaba con mi hermano, además de llenarte los bolsillos al quedarte callado.

– ¡Qué, lo sabías!

– Videl yo…

– Lo siento, creo que arruiné su matrimonio antes de empezar–Rose rió a carcajadas.

Rose los vio discutir, observó la furia en la cara de Videl. Y sin que ésta lo notara, apuntó su arma contra ella y luego disparó.

**Continuará…**


	27. El fin justifica los medios

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: El fin justifica los medios**

El carruaje se sacudía mucho con el viaje, el cochero por órdenes de Krilin no aminoraría su velocidad hasta que llegaran a su primera parada de la noche. Adentro Edward terminó de apretar la soga que ataba las manos de Gohan, quien no levantaba la mirada, no por miedo sino por la gran decepción que sentía al ver el rostro frente a él.

– ¿Por qué tan callado, no piensas decir nada?

– ¿Qué puedo decir? –Replicó–quizás que me avergüenzo del hombre que alguna vez respeté.

– No puedes juzgar mis acciones, no has tenido que vivir las cosas que yo he vivido.

– ¿Qué puede ameritar la muerte de tantas personas?

– Me gustaría decírtelo, pero como vas a morir no tiene caso hacerlo.

Edward también estaba muy silencioso, la voz de Susan Marie llamándolo dentro de su cabeza no dejaba de torturarlo.

– Escúchame, te encargarás de él–aseguró Krilin–yo acabaré con el resto, eliminaremos todas las pruebas que nos incriminen y al final Mr. Satán será ejecutado, así todo terminará.

Luego de varios minutos de viaje, el carruaje se detuvo frente al parque de la ciudad. Gohan y Edward se bajaron en medio de una noche llena de niebla, Krilin los vio caminar por unos segundos antes de ordenarle al conductor que reiniciara su camino, ahora se dirigía hacia la mansión Satán donde Videl se encontraba.

Mientras viajaba hacia allí, el veterano oficial de la policía aprovechando su soledad pensó en la pregunta de Gohan. Siempre había sido un solitario, era un hombre que se dedicó completamente a su servicio policial pero qué había de su vida personal, otros hombres tenían a una persona a su lado y por mucho tiempo él creyó que nunca la tendría, hasta que ella llegó a su vida.

– Rose, haré lo que sea por ti, simplemente quiero hacerte feliz para que nunca te vayas de mi lado.

Su enceguecido corazón nubló su cordura, sus acciones ya no tenían marcha atrás. Así que al mismo tiempo que meditaba, fue cargando bala a bala el cilindro de su revólver. Con un rápido golpe de su mano terminó de cargar su arma, seguidamente la ocultó dentro de su chaqueta, acomodó su sombrero y se preparó para actuar.

Los criados de la mansión se sorprendieron al recibir una visita a esas horas de la noche, especialmente Videl al enterarse de quién se trataba. Ella recordó las palabras de Gohan, el inspector Krilin no era de fiar. Shapner, su prometido, intercambió miradas con el oficial, aunque no dijeron nada, en sus mentes saltaban varios pensamientos que los unían.

– ¿A qué debo su visita inspector?

– He venido lo más pronto posible, hace poco descubrí algo terrible.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Mi asistente es el culpable del homicidio de su madre, él perdió la cabeza y viene hacia acá, debe venir conmigo inmediatamente.

– ¡Iremos! –Shapner abrazó a su prometida–ambos iremos.

Krilin les brindó una falsa sonrisa.

**Continuará…**


	28. El enigma de las palabras muertas

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: El enigma de las palabras muertas**

La niebla seguía dominando el lugar, ésta mantenía rodeado el quiosco como si una fuerza más allá de todo entendimiento la controlara. Gohan perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, con su rostro pegado al ras del piso vio como una gran cantidad de sangre se le acercaba. El joven inspector se arrastró hacia un costado, huyendo de aquel líquido color rojo.

– Edward…–susurró.

Pronto sintió algo chocar contra su cuerpo, era la navaja que Edward arrojó al suelo antes de suicidarse. Gohan se acostó en el piso de tal manera, que sus manos atadas fueron capaces de sujetar el cuchillo. Sosteniendo la hoja de la navaja con sus dedos fue cortando la soga, luego de unos cinco minutos de arduo trabajo logró liberarse.

"_Escúcheme, aún tienes tiempo para terminar con todo esto, debes detener a mi hermana y a su esposo, de lo contrario una vida más se perderá_"–la advertencia de Edward regresó a su cabeza.

Aquellas palabras salidas de la boca del ahora occiso le intrigaban, el mensaje era claro, una persona más moriría en poco tiempo sino hacía algo para detener a Rose y a Krilin.

– ¿Una vida más se perderá? –Preguntó para sí mismo– ¡Videl, quieren matar a Videl!

El inspector se levantó al resolver el pequeño acertijo, era evidente que deseaban eliminar a la hija del acusado Mr. Satán, ella era la única persona que lo defendía mientras todos lo señalaban como culpable. Al quitarla del camino nadie intervendría para detener la ejecución de Mr. Satán, cuya sentencia estaba a pocos días de ser cumplida.

Gohan se agachó apoyándose sobre una rodilla, y miró directamente el rostro inexpresivo de Edward. La bala había entrado por un costado de su cabeza, mucha sangre salía del orificio en su cráneo bañando lentamente el suelo. El policía cerró los ojos abiertos del criminal caído, la culpa lo hizo desvariar hasta el punto de quitarse la vida.

– Ve con ella Edward, ve con ella.

Antes de irse Gohan recogió el arma del suelo, el cañón humeaba desde el disparo que mató al delincuente, el inspector revisó el cargador comprobando que estaba casi lleno y listo para disparar, algo le decía que necesitaría hasta la última bala de esa arma. Al caminar fuera de la glorieta comenzó a atravesar la neblina, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al hacerlo.

La bruma paulatinamente se fue disipando frente a él, al salir completamente del parque corrió lejos de allí. Gohan no creía en cosas sobrenaturales, pero no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, de haberlo hecho, hubiera podido ver a dos figuras moverse juntas entre la niebla hasta desaparecer totalmente.

Luego de haber corrido por treinta minutos llegó a la mansión Satán, los criados le dijeron que Videl había sido llevada por Krilin a un lugar desconocido. Gohan rápidamente tomó prestado un caballo de la mansión, sabía a donde debía ir: al puerto.

**Continuará…**


	29. La fuerza de las circunstancias

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: La fuerza de las circunstancias**

Las horas parecían transcurrir con lentitud, era como si la noche deseara reinar para siempre postergando la salida del sol. Pero ni siquiera la propia luna podía brillar, la niebla poco a poco la fue absorbiendo hasta eclipsarla por completo. Aquella oscuridad tan profunda, se adueñó del firmamento nocturno.

– ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

– Por su seguridad, he planeado ocultarla en un barco que zarpará cuando lleguemos–Krilin respondió–Gohan no podrá encontrarla allí.

– ¿Qué pasará con mi padre?

– Será liberado una vez que Gohan sea detenido, pero por el momento sólo me preocupa usted.

– ¿Por qué no hay más policías con nosotros? –Shapner cuestionó.

– Mi plan consiste en ser lo más discreto posible, así Gohan desconocerá dónde estamos.

Al llegar al puerto, los tres ingresaron en una pequeña embarcación algo descuidada y vieja la cual era un milagro que aún se mantuviera a flote. Krilin muy apuradamente se dirigió al puente de mando, donde activó las calderas que a su vez movieron las hélices bajo el agua, alejando al viejo barco del muelle.

– Quisiera saber adónde vamos–alegó Videl al contemplar el avance del navío.

– ¡Eso no tiene importancia! –Rose salió de las sombras apuntándole con un arma– ¡para ti es un viaje sin regreso!

Era sólo una corazonada, nada más, pero era lo único que tenía. Hacía ya unos meses que Krilin le comentó vagamente sobre aquel barco, era una antigüedad pero pensaba restaurarlo dejándolo como nuevo, tiempo después el mismo Krilin afirmaría muy decepcionado que eso había sido una pésima idea.

Una voz en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle que fuera al puerto, el joven inspector no quería admitirlo, pero esa voz era idéntica a la de Edward. Pronto llegó al muelle y comprobó que su presentimiento no era mentira, el viejo barco de Krilin estaba a punto de zarpar. Gohan corrió hacia la embarcación, y sin dudar saltó a las frías aguas.

– ¡Jamás, nunca firmaré!

El policía había logrado subir por una cuerda al costado del barco, hasta entrar por una ventana del mismo. Estaba completamente empapado y temblaba por las heladas temperaturas del agua, pero una fuente de calor pronto lo hizo aliviar su dolor. Sin querer, había logrado colarse hasta el cuarto de máquinas.

Las ardientes calderas le brindaron una fuente rápida de calidez, se mantuvo allí por un momento hasta que se sintió capaz de levantarse. Aprovechando que se encontraba ahí, desactivó manualmente los motores causando que el barco detuviera su marcha. No tenía mucho tiempo, ahora debía ir por Rose y su esposo.

Corrió con su pistola en mano subiendo varias escaleras, pronto escuchó en la lejanía numerosas voces. Cuando finalmente llegó a la cubierta del barco, vio como Rose dirigió el cañón de su revólver hacia Videl, quien discutía airadamente con su prometido. Gohan no pudo hacer nada, él simplemente no pudo.

Rose accionó su arma, y la sangre bañó la cubierta del barco.

**Continuará…**


	30. A la sombra de la justicia

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: A la sombra de la justicia**

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado al barco, pero eso ya no tenía importancia, Gohan estaba allí junto a él, y no permitiría que arruinara su vida perfecta al lado de Rose. Él haría lo que Edward no fue capaz de hacer, borraría del mapa al joven que había elegido para tomar su lugar como inspector en jefe de la policía.

– ¡Todo se termina aquí y ahora! –Gohan le gritó– ¡Krilin, detén inmediatamente esta locura!

Allí estaban, ambos eran a primera vista servidores de la justicia, guardianes de las leyes, pero ahora sólo uno mantenía esos ideales con vida. Krilin observó el panorama durante un segundo, Rose no se veía por ninguna parte. Ahora sobre la cubierta de aquel viejo navío, tanto Gohan como Krilin estaban en medio de un viaje donde las cosas ya no serían como antes.

¿Qué pasará después cuando todo termine?

Krilin pensó en su vida, cómo actuarían los ciudadanos de Ciudad Satán si averiguaran que el hombre encargado de la ley, protegió a un par de hermanos asesinos durante varios meses, si todo salía a la luz es muy probable que fuera condenado al patíbulo, toda su reputación y prestigio como inspector sería inexistente.

Por su parte, Gohan miraba al hombre que lo reclutó y lo adiestró para el puesto que hoy ocupa, sabía que no sería fácil explicarles a todos cómo habían ocurrido las cosas, pero confiaba que los hechos por sí solos fueran suficientes para darle la razón. Algunos dicen que la justicia es ciega, pero hasta ella sería capaz de ver toda la verdad.

El barco se tambaleó hacia un costado, poco a poco el oleaje tranquilo estaba comenzando a agitarse más. Ambos hombres se sujetaron de la barandilla al lado de la cubierta, la sangre derramada que brotaba del cadáver en el suelo se movía de derecha a izquierda siguiendo el ritmo del navío. Una ola enorme golpeó la proa del barco, el agua se escurrió mojando las piernas de los dos individuos.

Sin dejar de mirarse, los dos hombres apuntaron sus armas uno contra el otro. Pero nuevamente el barco fue víctima de otra ola, aún más grande que la anterior, el agua entró con fuerza llevándose consigo todo a su paso, limpiando así la cubierta. La embarcación se mecía y parecía que se volcaría, pero logró estabilizarse.

Un hombre se aferraba a la barandilla, era Gohan, quien con una mano se sujetaba a la vida y con la otra sostenía a Krilin.

– ¡No me sueltes Gohan, no me sueltes!

Pero sus manos mojadas comenzaban a deslizarse.

– ¡Sostente!

Sus dedos se estaban separando.

– ¡No me dejes caer!

El joven inspector luchó por sostenerlo, pero otra ola los castigó separándolos, él lo buscó pero Krilin desapareció en las aguas. Gohan escaló regresando a la cubierta, y al subir se encontró de frente con la silueta de una mujer caminando hacia él lentamente.

**Continuará…**


	31. Lo que dure la eternidad

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: Lo que dure la eternidad**

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni se tomó la molestia de pensar, en un segundo se encontraba parado al lado de Videl, instantes después, la estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza contra su cuerpo. Ella lo miraba sin entender, Shapner únicamente se dejó perder en el azul de aquellos cristalinos ojos.

– ¡Shapner!

Videl repetía su nombre varias veces consecutivas, a medida que ella lo llamaba su voz se hacía más difícil de entender. Shapner esbozó una tosca sonrisa, y silenció a Videl con un fugaz beso, aquella muestra de cariño sería la última. La joven extendió sus brazos por la espalda de Shapner, sus manos de inmediato notaron que la ropa de él estaba empapada.

– ¡Ese entrometido! –Rose musitó con veneno, él arruinó su tiro perfecto.

– Lo lamento tanto Videl, de verdad lo siento muchísimo–Shapner habló con mucha dificultad–perdóname por haberte mentido todo este tiempo.

– Yo, no entiendo…

– No tengas la más mínima duda, yo siempre te amé de verdad…nunca dejé de hacerlo–él lentamente fue perdiendo el equilibrio–perdóname, por favor perdóname Videl.

Shapner colapsó irremediablemente trayéndose a Videl con él al caer, ella ahora sobre su cuerpo notó como una gran cantidad de sangre fluía desde su prometido, Shapner se estaba desangrando masivamente. Gohan quien se mantenía silente y sin intervenir, fue testigo de cómo Rose disparó contra Videl, pero Shapner escudó a su prometida con su cuerpo recibiendo la bala por ella.

– ¡Maldita!

Rose recuperó la compostura y apuntó su revólver de nuevo contra Videl, pero antes de poder disparar nuevamente, una bala se estrelló contra su arma arrebatándosela de la mano. Tanto Krilin, Rose y Videl se voltearon, allí estaba Gohan sosteniendo su propia pistola contra la esposa de su jefe.

– ¡Gohan, se supone que estás muerto!

– No, sigo vivo–respondió al caminar hacia los demás.

– ¿Dónde está Edward, qué hiciste con él?

– Yo no le hice nada, pero puedo asegurarte que él ahora está en otro mundo–Gohan continuó avanzando–él ha muerto.

– ¡Lo mataste!

– No Rose, él mismo se quitó la vida–afirmó.

Shapner mientras tanto, llevó su mano al rostro de Videl quien de inmediato la sujetó. Él la miró al emitir un largo suspiro antes de morir, ella por su parte se quedó petrificada sin moverse. Un grito la hizo estremecer, al voltearse vio a Gohan quien inmediatamente corrió hacia Krilin, los dos tenían cuentas pendientes que saldar.

Videl prosiguió observando la escena frente a ella, percatándose así de como Rose intentaba escapar refugiándose dentro del barco. La hija de Mr. Satán se levantó, contempló una vez más a Shapner quien yacía a sus pies.

– Te perdono…

Rose corrió hacia el puente de mando del barco, intentó encender los motores de nuevo pero no lo logró. Un pensamiento la golpeó de frente, buscó frenéticamente el contrato con la firma de Videl sin poder encontrarlo.

– ¿Buscabas esto Rose? –Videl le preguntó sosteniendo el documento.

**Continuará…**


	32. Un amanecer más para un condenado

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: Un amanecer más para un condenado**

Su estancia en ese sitio era todo lo opuesto a lo que era su vida, estaba acostumbrado a vivir rodeado de lujos en abundancia. Pero allí estaba, encarcelado y encadenado en una húmeda celda bañada en oscuridad, esperando el momento exacto para su ejecución.

Sin embargo, al ser llevado a ese nivel de zozobra extrema una nueva puerta se abrió cuando las demás parecían cerradas. Él comenzó a pensar si había actuado bien con su esposa fallecida, Mr. Satán reconocía que no era el esposo ni el padre perfecto, era bebedor, fumador, apostador, ambicioso y codicioso.

Años antes de casarse incluso cuando aún era joven, él comenzó con su sueño…el sueño que toda persona de extracto social bajo tenía: ser millonario. Inició como un maquinista de ferrocarril, con el pasar de los años fue ahorrando dinero y así compró acciones de varias empresas de trenes, al pasar el tiempo esas acciones le generaron dividendos.

–_ ¿Me permitiría bailar con usted señorita?_

Cuando la bonanza comenzó sin tener un final en el horizonte, él quiso codearse más con los dueños y accionistas de otras empresas. Con los primeros millones que ganó luego de la fundación de su propia compañía, empezó con la construcción de su mansión, al estar ésta terminada organizó una gran fiesta para inaugurarla, varios invitados de la alta sociedad se dieron cita en su hogar.

– _Por supuesto._

Mientras él conversaba con varios empresarios para que invirtieran en su compañía, y así ganar más accionistas, la vio. Ella estaba sentada en una mesa bebiendo y conversando con otras damas presentes, Mr. Satán se disculpó educadamente de sus acompañantes y caminó hacia ella, la orquesta comenzó a tocar y con valor la invitó a bailar.

Él todavía recuerda el arroma de sus cabellos, aún suspiraba con el azul profundo de esos ojos, él sintió un escalofrío al recordar cuando ella bailó entre sus brazos. Ella no era originaria de Ciudad Satán, venía de la Capital del Oeste, cuna de empresas y corporaciones cuyo poder económico era indiscutible.

–_ ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Aquella noche sólo fue el comienzo, Mr. Satán quedó enamorado al instante de Susan Marie, tanto así que comenzó a gastar su fortuna en regalos y flores para ella. Sin embargo una mala noticia lo golpeó, ella regresaba a la Capital y nada parecía hacerla cambiar de opinión. Una noche él envió un carruaje por ella, él se encargó de hacer esa noche inolvidable.

– _Sí._

Preparó la mejor velada posible, no escatimó gastos en lo más mínimo. Esa noche tanto él como ella fueron uno, lamentablemente ella se marchó a la mañana siguiente. Desanimado continuó con su empresa por meses, hasta que Susan Marie volvió con una gran sorpresa: estaba embarazada. Poco tiempo después de casarse, nació su única hija: Videl.

Un sonido lo alertó mientras pensaba, un carcelero entró en su celda y le dijo secamente.

– Te han absuelto, eres libre.

**Continuará…**


	33. Una unión más perfecta

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo: Una unión más perfecta**

– ¿Buscabas esto Rose? –Videl le preguntó al sostener el contrato.

– ¡Entrégamelo inmediatamente!

– Como digas–ella rompió el papel con sus manos, luego arrojó los restos a los pies de Rose–allí está, tómalo.

– ¡Maldita niña!

El barco se sacudía con mucha violencia, el metal crujía al resistir los embates del mar que había dejado de estar tranquilo segundos atrás. Pero la agresión no dominaba únicamente a las aguas, dentro de aquel pequeño navío recubierto de óxido, dos mujeres se tomaban de las manos luchando una contra la otra.

Ambas se gritaban insultos cada vez más ofensivos que ponían en duda el honor de la otra, los dientes de Rose se deslizaban entre sí rápidamente, su femenino rostro demostró el enfado que sentía formando así una expresión casi endemoniada. La mujer rubia sujetó a Videl por su largo cabello negro y la empujó contra una pared, pero ella respondió abofeteándola con fuerza.

– ¡Siempre has sido una ramera Rose, una asquerosa callejera!

Las dos mujeres se enfrascaron en un rápido intercambio de puñetazos y manotazos, no era normal observar a un par de damas de sociedad demostrando tanto odio y furia. Videl logró tumbarla al caer sobre ella, y con sus manos se aferró a los cortos cabellos rubios de Rose.

– ¡Muere!

Videl estrelló su cabeza repetidas veces contra el suelo, la golpeó tantas veces que escuchó como el cráneo de Rose se agrietaba, al retirar sus manos vio como pequeños hilos de sangre salían de la esposa de Krilin. A pesar de esas heridas, Rose seguía con vida y consciente. Videl y ella se miraron directo a los ojos, paulatinamente la pelinegra cerró su mano formando un puño, con un único impacto dejó noqueada a Rose en el suelo.

La hija de Mr. Satán se levantó y caminó suavemente fuera de la cabina de mando, al regresar a la cubierta notó como un hombre subía por la barandilla, era Gohan quien estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Los dos respiraban cansados pero con vida, les tomaría algo de tiempo comprender todo lo ocurrido.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

– Volvamos a la ciudad.

Cuando Rose recuperó la lucidez se encontró atada sobre una cama, su cabeza estaba vendada y sentía mucho dolor. Mientras dormía Gohan expuso la verdad, Videl como principal testigo relató todo, la muerte de su prometido al protegerla, el fallecimiento del antiguo inspector Krilin, además de presentar los contratos de su padre firmados por Rose.

Ante aquella revelación adornada de tantos hechos confusos y tan difíciles de creer, los jueces dieron su veredicto. Rose abrió los ojos completamente asustada, cientos de personas gritaban exigiendo su muerte. Su visión se tornó oscura, cuando una máscara negra fue colocada sobre su cabeza.

Al estar parada en el patíbulo sintió como una soga rodeaba su cuello, pronto percibió un enorme vacío bajo sus pies, tanto su esposo como su hermano estaban muertos, y ahora ella también lo estaba.

**Continuará…**


	34. El lugar donde está la verdad

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Veridis Quo:**** El lugar donde está la verdad**

Tanto dolor, tristeza y muerte no era fácil de olvidar, ni aunque haya pasado un año desde el fin de todo pero una duda flotaba en el aire: ¿realmente había terminado?

– Buenos días señor.

– Buenos días inspector.

El cementerio estaba silencioso, el cielo se oscurecía de a poco amenazando con desatar una fuerte lluvia. Ambos hombres caminaron juntos hacia las tumbas, ninguno de los dos pudo volver a la vida que tenían antes, todo cambió para siempre. Mr. Satán luchó contra la mala imagen que se creó cuando todos lo consideraban un homicida, sus sirvientes y los citadinos lo miraban con otros ojos.

Gohan finalmente tomó el puesto para el que Krilin lo reclutó y entrenó, se había convertido en el inspector en jefe de la policía. Sin embargo le hubiera gustado llegar a ese puesto de otra manera, y no de la forma en la que se le otorgó. Ser el sucesor de un oficial corrupto no era una reputación decorosa, aunque se fuera inocente.

– ¿Ella ya está aquí?

– Sí.

Videl colocaba flores en las tumbas de su madre y prometido, en el fondo le molestaba que a pocos metros estuvieran las lápidas de los responsables de sus muertes. Al voltearse vio a Gohan y a su padre, meses atrás le pidió al joven inspector no revelarle a su papá el amorío secreto de su madre, quizás en el futuro ella tendrá el valor de decírselo aunque no puede imaginarse la reacción de él.

– Buen día señorita.

– Igualmente inspector.

En los últimos meses Videl se ha encargado de los negocios de su padre, él estaba envejeciendo muy rápido y ya no se sentía capaz de retomar su compañía. Muchas otras mujeres de su edad ya estaban casadas, incluso con hijos en su haber, pero ella continuaba soltera a pesar de que los pretendientes la asediaban.

Permanecieron allí durante varios minutos brindando tributo a los caídos, reflexionando de lo cerca que estuvieron de morir quedando marcados para siempre. Inesperadamente el cielo cumplió su amenaza, la lluvia bombardeó el cementerio. Tanto padre como hija corrieron hacia su carruaje huyendo del agua, el inspector sin prisa alguna los siguió.

– Estás empapado.

– Tranquila, es sólo agua.

– ¿Por qué los hombres siempre se sienten indestructibles?

– ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre creen tener la razón?

Ambos rieron divertidos ante la inútil discusión, Gohan la consideraba una mujer ruda y decidida. Videl lo veía como alguien apuesto e ingenuo, pero tal vez tenían algo en común, quizás los dos debían averiguarlo juntos.

**Fin**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído esta historia, **Veridis Quo** nació como un desafío personal para hacer un relato de pocas palabras y de actualización semanal. Quise que los capítulos estuvieran en desorden porque era algo que no había visto en otro fic, además de ser una forma diferente de narrar, y al final quedo muy satisfecho por el resultado obtenido.

Gracias de nuevo, adiós.


End file.
